This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Solenoid operated valves such as poppet valves are known which provide control of a fluid such as pressurized air in operating additional equipment such as sorters, packaging machines, food processors, and the like. These valves may be operated for millions of cycles. In order to retain the solenoid operated valve in a closed position when the solenoid is de-energized, biasing members such as springs are used. It is also known, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,736 to Chorkey, that fluid pressure can be balanced within the valve to reduce a solenoid force required to move a valve member between closed and open positions.
Direct access to the valve seat area in known valves is generally not available. When wear of the valve member or seat occurs, known valve designs either require the entire valve to be disassembled or the valve is entirely replaced. Valve designs having snap-in component parts for easier access to valve components are known, but do not provide flexibility in changing valve operating characteristics.